


Her Little Adversary

by GrendelGrowls



Category: Warframe
Genre: Cybernetics, F/F, Giant Robots, Grineer - Freeform, I'm gay how do I write women fucking each other, Kuva Lich, Lesbians, Lesbians in Space, One Shot, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Size Difference, Strap-Ons, Synthetic Body, mommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrendelGrowls/pseuds/GrendelGrowls
Summary: Cephalon Suda pays a visit to a Kuva Lich who's been sending threatening messages to her Tenno operatives. Well, what's what she claims, at least - Suda knows full well what she's about to get into. After all, why else would she arrive with a brand-new synthetic body?
Relationships: Cephalon Suda/Kuva Lich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Her Little Adversary

“Cephalon.”

“Lich.”

This meeting wasn’t Yirr’s idea of a fun way to spend her afternoon in her ship quarters, but she didn’t really have a choice. When you received an odd request like this – one that your higher-ups would have a personal interest in – you made sure to investigate it as much as possible. Considering who her higher-ups _were_ , failing to take an opportunity that could win their empire the war was out of the question.

“You have asked to see me. Why?”

The Cephaon’s synthetic body was convincing, but ever so slightly _off_ , like certain pieces didn’t quite belong in certain spots. It was very smooth, curved, a sign of Tenno engineering, but still built in a way that made it easy to distinguish from a real being. The attire she had chosen, a long dress that stretched down to the floor and seemed to just barely avoid tangling up in her feet, was similarly impractical.

“You’re the Kuva Lich known as Yirr Lokk, correct?”

“That is the name they gave me. Are you here to negotiate some kind of surrender?”

“In… a manner of speaking. Can we have privacy for a moment?”

With one wave of her hand, the Lich signalled her guards to leave, the Elite Lancers nodding and slowly backing out of her on-board quarters into the ship’s main corridors. They would remain by the door, just in case, but their presence was more of a formality – Yirr was more than capable of handling the fragile construct before her. “They are gone. Explain yourself.”

Straightening up in her chair, Cephalon Suda began to speak, her mouth moving in an odd way that suggested the sound wasn’t being created through vocal cords. She must not have had this body for very long. “I’ve been listening to your transmission with the Tenno under my care. Specifically, the threats. I understand that you were created to fight them, but your behaviour towards them has been getting more and more insulting.”

“Your point being?”

Suda crossed her arms, feigning disinterest. “I had to see if these messages were legitimate, they didn’t seem like the kind of phrases a Kuva Lich would send. For a Grineer, you’re… remarkably creative.”

“I would watch your mouth.” Standing up from her large, custom-made chair, the heavily-augmented Lich stepped around her desk, rising up to her full height. “A phrase like that could be interpreted as an insult towards our kind. I _do not_ tolerate insults.”

Flashing an uncharacteristic smile, the Cephalon maintained eye contact, despite the considerable difference in their sizes and body structures. “So far, there hasn’t been any repercussions.”

 _That was enough_.

Within half a second, Yirr has seized the artificial body by the throat, her metallic limbs applying just enough pressure to keep the windpipe intact while still squeezing down on the outside walls of her throat. Her fingers, specifically designed for combat, were more than capable of breaking the Cephalon’s form entirely if she pleased, but that wouldn’t achieve much. Cephalons were a tricky group, and Suda was one of the most cautious.

“Your _repercussions_ begin now, _computer_.” With barely any effort, she managed to lift Suda off the ground, her grip striking a balance between support and pain that had taken a lot of time – and soldiers – to practice. “You will not-“

 _Water_.

Although her cybernetics were still within the Grineer’s limits of technology – a point of pride, not a limitation – Yirr noticed that the moisture sensors in her feet normally used for Ceres’ acid rain were activating. The only liquid in this part of the ship was from their drinks and the cooling system that ran throughout the entire vessel, and for a moment she began to panic at the idea of a piping failure.

Then she noticed that the water was coming… from Suda.

“You didn’t seriously-“

She Cephalon nodded.

“You… included that into your… body?”

She nodded again, flashing a sheepish look on her face.

“I am… not sure if I should be disgusted or confused. This is… unprecedented.”

“It’s nice to see a Grineer using such big words.”

The insult renewed Yirr’s anger, causing her grip to tighten slightly in response. She wanted nothing more than to smash the irritating Cephalon into a locked bulkhead and then throw her out into space, but this clearly wasn’t her usual behaviour, and that meant that something was going on. “Explain yourself! Do you know who I am!? I am Yirr Lokk! I am-“

“Mommy~.”

Yirr froze in utter bewilderment.

“…I do not understand what you are trying to do here.” She really didn’t: within the space of about two minutes, this Cephalon had arrived, poorly insulted the Grineer, wet herself and was now referring to a high-ranking member of Empire as her mother. Releasing her grip, she let Suda drop to the floor, wondering if it was a good idea to disinfect that hand. It felt like she was in a fever dream.

The Cephalon seemed completely unphased by anything that was going on, moving closer to Yirr in a way that was almost… predatory. She was either insane, or playing some kind of bizarre intimidation game. “Interesting. I thought Grineer never gave up in a fight.” Her voice was… different. Subdued, velvety. She was being seductive, but the words coming from her mouth were still insults.

“Why are you here, Cephalon? What possible data could you stand to gain from doing this? I know that’s all you care about.”

By this point, Suda was circling her, swinging her artificial body’s hips and making sure to flash as much skin as possible. Yirr hated the fact that it was starting to work. “There’s _one_ set of data I could gather that only you possess, Lich. A very special set.”

“Which is?”

“The way that your body can use mine.”

_It’s a fever dream. This is all a fever dream! This isn’t really happening, who cares what you do?_

“Fine. There is a shower in through that door behind you. You have one minute. Go.”

Now completely certain that she was imagining the last five minutes of her life, Yirr watched as the Cephalon happily bounded out of the room, already starting to remove her dress. Her head was fuzzy, and it was incredibly hard for her to rationalise what had just happened. The Queens hadn’t prepared her for… whatever this was.

She stepped to the rear wall of her office and picked up the reinforced cup she had recently filled up, taking a long, heavy swig of the synthetic coffee within. She was too old, tired and physically unstable for this _bullskoom_.

It felt like she had hardly put the cup down before Suda’s wet, beaming face slid into view from the shower room door, followed by the rest of her similarly soaked body. Her dress had apparently been forgotten about entirely.

She wasn’t prepared for things to get weird.

\---

Suda hadn’t expected to be doing what she was doing, but the body she had constructed for herself had come with some not-entirely-unwanted _perks_. First, it had reminded her of her time as an Archimedian, given her the same sensation of life that she had once held within her chest. Then, it had brought on memories and wants associated with her old life: the desire to re-acquire decorations she had been fond of, and to restore whatever she could of her former personality.

With that rush of humanity came feelings of emotion and longing, all elements she had anticipated while designing the frame that she now inhabited. However, there was one sensation that she had long forgotten, causing it to slip by all of her checks and simulations.

An uncontrollable, piercing and mind-narrowing desire to have her body utterly violated by a strong woman with nothing to lose.

She was running on instinct now, something that her mind wasn’t used to knowing. Perhaps it would have been more subtle were she a Tenno, but she was not. She had billions of pieces of data at her disposal, and she had sorted through them with absolute glee. Yirr Lokk was _perfect_.

Here she was, naked and slowly warming up to the human thoughts in her mind, as the bio-mechanical monster of a woman stood before her, a look of utter disgust on her face. Logically, the expression would have signified a failed social interaction – but she _wasn’t_ being logical.

It _excited_ her.

“Well, Lich, aren’t you going to put me in my place? Or are you too _weak_ to-”

Her statement was interrupted by the feeling of the Lich’s cold metal hand grabbing onto her left bicep, the chill making her pause for a moment – long enough for her to notice the lowered bedroom eyes that Yirr was giving her.

“I will show you who the weak one is, Cephalon.”

The artificially-created blush feature built into Suda’s face flushed red as she felt a similar sensation at her waist. Tearing her eyes away from the other woman’s head, she saw that her other augmented limb had already started to make its way down, the cold touch of the ferrite alloy making her warm skin shiver.

She didn’t _mean_ to moan when the hand made its way between her legs, but she didn’t make any attempt to stop it happening, either.

“What kind of Cephalon would build features like this into their body?”

Despite the one-fingered massage currently being administered to her most private areas, Suda did her best to reply between rushed breaths. “A scientist…”

“A pervert.”

It was only _now_ that Suda noticed the way the Lich’s body was built – unlike her, it had been made for war, so it wasn’t impossible that all of her ‘equipment’ had been removed. “I’m not… a pervert…“ Every attempt to speak was only making her more interested in where this was going: the harder it got to communicate, the more she knew she would get from the experience. Each breath would be one step closer towards total pleasure.

“Very well.” Yirr’s finger began to move faster, the motors within clearly moving at only a fraction of their full potential. “A mess. Is that more appropriate?”

Suda didn’t reply, hoping that her silence would provoke another increase in speed. For a moment, it seemed that nothing had happened, then she felt a second finger join the first, moving at an independent pace so that the two were never quite synchronised with one another.

“I think it would be. You are both a mess, and _creating_ a mess.”

In all the excitement of _finally_ being touched in this way again, Suda had completely forgotten that the human body produced… fluids specific to the occasion. The Lich didn’t seem to mind, her face twisting into an amused smirk.

“Is something wrong, Cephalon? No more insults?”

That phrase. It felt wrong. Something was missing. Something that Suda was sure she had heard somewhere before. Her memory, still as vast as ever despite the overwhelming feelings it was going through, provided an answer in the form of the messages she had read from hundreds of Liches.

“Call me your ‘little adversary’.”

The only response was a snort as the Lich stifled a laugh, clearly having fun with the idea of Suda being in a position like this. She had blurted it out unexpectedly, but something about the spontaneous nature of revealing a desire like that made it feel sweeter to her.

“Only when you earn it. Which you have not.”

Things continued in that way for a short while, enough for Suda to grow a bit restless. This was… _boring_. She had expected the Lich to be more aggressive, to have something behind her threats, but apparently that was the case. It was still pleasurable, but it wasn’t _satisfying_ , not after such a long wait to get a body with the anatomy she needed.

If Yirr wasn’t going to ramp it up, she’d have to do it herself.

“Stop!”

Yirr’s fingers hesitantly ceased, her face flashing between confusion and mild annoyance. “Stop?”

“I’m an Archimedian and you’re a Lich, this isn’t good enough for either of us.” She edged closer, the Lich’s two mechanical fingers still gently placed inside her. “If you were willing to… indulge me, then I doubt you’re as pure as you present yourself. Where is it?”

Her question was met with a sigh, then a chuckle, as Yirr’s cloned brain processed what she was being asked. Removing her hand from the Cephalon’s body, she reached over to the Kuva Chakkhurr rifle strapped to her back, removing it from its mounting and swinging it around to the front of her body. “Here.”

“That’s… not what I was asking.”

Clearly restraining a smile, the Lich twisted the grip – a smooth, curved object with a rounded nub – and it detached, revealing a metallic, rounded knub that was concealed within the rifle’s main body. She tossed the rest of the weapon onto her chair, letting it clatter into the metal surface and then down onto the ship’s floor.

“Oh… never mind, then. That’s actually genuinely impressive.”

“I look forward to seeing if your body can match it. Come here.” The Lich connected the knub to some of the armour around her waist as she marched over to her reinforced desk chair, effortlessly kicking the now-gripless Chakkhurr out of the way as she passed. Suda followed, the slap of her nude feet on the cold metal reminder her how vulnerable she really was. This Lich had the power to end her life, but… she was refusing.

Yirr sat herself down, the new pseudo-phallus sticking out of her robotic body by at least 90 degrees. A wave of both nervousness and intrigue passed through the Cephalon as she came closer, hoisting her body up onto the Grineer’s metal knee and sitting there like some kind of trophy.

“Any special requests, Cephalon?” Something about the Lich’s voice had changed. It was… sultry and deep, but not in a way that the average person would notice.

“Liches are supposed to be the most powerful members of the Grineer army... I want you to prove that. _Now_.”

“Then come here, my little adversary.”

With one hand, the Lich helped Suda get into position above the attachment, making sure that she was lined up correctly. Each finger was still as cold as ever, and the contrast between her body heat against the freezing touch of the metal was still as stimulating as it had been earlier.

Already warmed up from Yirr’s previous efforts to satisfy her, Suda had no doubts that her body would handle this – it was probably only about three, maybe three-and-a-half, fingers wide if she used her own as a scale. But width wasn’t the issue: it was her self-control. She had been waiting years for this.

“Whenever you’re ready, adversary.”

Feeling renewed and not wanting to deny herself this any longer than she had to, the Cephalon lowered her body onto the smooth, alloy-based phallus. She hadn’t even noticed the way that she was breathing until just then – it was almost like panting. Clearly, she had underestimated the kind of responses that would come back to her on instinct.

Immediately, things started to go wrong.

 _Underestimated_ was, ironically, an understatement: the moans that Suda made at the feelings suddenly rushing through her artificial nerves were so loud that they seemed to bounce around the metal surfaces of the quarters, replaying in her ears. That was more than enough to make her moan even harder at the idea of being such a loud lover for somebody who wanted their deed to be low-key.

“Quiet!” The Lich planted one hand over Suda’s mouth, trying to silence the noises flowing endlessly out of the Cephalon’s lungs as her cybernetically-tweaked lower body began to do its work. It didn’t – in fact, it had the opposite effect, with Suda growing louder to try and coax something out of her large partner. She had no intention of making this easy for the Grineer, and she knew that it was a mutual intent.

It didn’t take long for the motions between the two to intensify, with Suda’s synthetic form slowly adapting to the situation she was in. She had done her best to prepare, but it was clear that her simulations were still far from the real thing: every small movement, each moment that she spent feeling her inner walls rub against the metal, brought pleasure that simply hadn’t existed in Cephalon life.

There was really nothing to compare it do. That made her even more curious to see how far she could go.

The answer, apparently, was ‘not very’. It didn’t take long before the human pleasures started to overtake her Cephalon nature, making it much harder to look at the situation with rationality. In Suda’s mind, something clicked. She did remember something like this, back from when she had a real body.

“You’re not going fast enough, _Lic_ -“

Her insult was cut short by a heavy moan as the Grineer woman increased her pace by a factor of two, the gentle motions getting amplified into something that she could only describe as a consistent pounding. There wasn't any kind of love behind it: the Lich was simply using Suda to satisfy her down desires, just as she was doing in turn. The only feelings that mattered were physical ones.

The movement of Suda's hips against her partner's armoured waist and thighs suddenly intensified as she threw her head back, a wave of warmth spreading over her. The moan that escaped her lips was unlike any sound she had heard before - bestial, a kind of growling snarl that came from deep within her body. It took her a moment to realise what had happened: after so long relying purely in vague simulations, Suda had forgotten the feeling of her own fluids leaving her body and gently dripping onto the alloy cybernetics around her.

"You are not done. Do not rest yet, my little adversary."

The gruff voice of the Kuva Lich took a moment to register with Suda, and she realised that she really wasn't done. It had been so long that she had forgotten what any of these physical sensations meant: she had assumed that such pleasure meant that she was finished, but her synthetic body was barely even started.

"Then you have to try harder." Suda knew that Yirr would once again fall for her taunt - most Grineer were like her - and she tried to grab onto the metal plating that covered certain sections of the Lich's body. There wasn't much to grip on, given that she was more metal than flesh in most areas: this also meant that the unexpected touch of the Grineer's cold ferrite fingers on her bare rear caused her to yelp. She was being held now, like she wasn't trusted to control the motions of her own body.

The speed of the Lich's movements had increased again, but only slightly. Still, it was enough to make Suda's moans return in full force, her control over her own body becoming less and less absolute each time her hips were moved. She wanted to try and make some snappy comment or twist things around, but she couldn't stop herself from groaning in pleasure and quietly begging for more.

And then, she made a mistake. Between moans and hasty breaths, Suda managed to call out a single phrase, one that she hadn't actually wanted to say.

" _Make me yours_!"

The way that the shout emptied her lungs, combined with the sheer amount of exertion she was feeling and the dull numbness running in her legs, caused her to trail off with a high-pitched whine as her body finally reached its limit, ejecting a flow of synthetic fluid from somewhere inside and letting it run onto the Grineer woman beneath her. Her entire body seemed to tighten and clench, with her muscles going into overdrive before suddenly slacking away and letting her turn limp.

What she had said didn't click in her brain until the Lich had already lifted her off, her seemingly endless strength easily picking up the lightweight frame of the form she had designed. "You desire to be mine, Cephalon?"

Breathlessly, Suda did her best to reply, still feeling a small leak coming from within her body. "Well, I..."

"I will not force you. You are free to go." Placing the Cephalon down on the cold metal floor, the Lich stood up from her chair and stretched, the joints in her artificial limbs all straining back into their intended position. "We have both satisfied our curiosity. There is nothing more for you here."

Scrambling to her feet as fast as her wobbling legs could carry her, Suda moaned again as her body tried to recover from what she had just been through. She hadn't been _expecting_ any kind of aftercare, but it would have been _nice_. "What do you mean, nothing for me here? There's you."

"Me?"

"I came here to resolve your threats against my Tenno operatives. We still... we still haven't done that."

"Then I will stop." Yirr was already walking to the shower room's doorway, stepping over the tattered remains of Suda's dress. "For the time being at least. Now, please, leave. I do not need any more shame today."

A light clicked on in Suda's brain. A light that told her not to do what she was about to do. She was, of course, about to do it anyway. "Shame? Over something like this? Hm. I always knew you Grineer were thin-skinned."

The Lich paused. "What did you just say, Cephalon?" The light in Suda's mind began to flash bright red, like it was screaming at her to stop what she was doing. She had to fight against the smirk that tried to plaster itself across her face.

"I said that you're thin-skinned. Not that I can blame you, considering you can barely even dominate a single Cephalon. It's kind of amusing that you tried. Honestly, they should have just used your limbs for parts and-"

She was cut off as the Grineer's metal hand grabbed her around the throat. Still holding Suda, Yirr stepped back over to her chair, her heavy footfalls seeming to shake the entire room, and once again sat on her oversized chair. The toy she had used only two minutes ago was still attached to her, its mostly-solid exterior requiring no rest. Releasing the Cephalon and letting her gently drop to the ground at her feet, she let out a strained but somewhat amused sign.

"You are right, my little adversary. There is something for you here. And if you do well, there will be something for you here tomorrow. And the next day. And the next."

Suda groaned quietly, her synthetic eyes lighting up at the implication of what the Grineer had said. "You want me to come back?"

"Of course. I cannot have an adversary that does not regularly challenge me. Being occupied such an… _enemy_ would leave me unable to focus on harassing the Tenno.”

“Then it’s a deal.” Narrowing her eyes and finally letting her face crack a full-blown lusty smirk, Suda began to crawl up the metal legs of the Lich, looking at head dead-on. “And it starts tonight.”


End file.
